A Chance to Live
by DazzledByNorrington
Summary: What if Jack had kept the little third-class boy they found?
1. Part One

"What's your name, kid, what's your name?"

Jack held the crying boy in his arms. The little kid just kept crying, so we ran towards the stairs. We got halfway up when we heard the door burst and the water rush down the hall. _Shit!_

The gate was locked.

"Help! Help us! Please!"

A man came bolting out of a door.

"Sir! Sir, please help us!"

The water was up to our waists now. The man started up the stairs, paused, and turned back. Shaking, he tried several keys, but none worked.

'Please! Please hurry!"

He dropped them.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered. "I…I dropped the keys. I'm sorry."

_No shit you dropped them!_

Jack hands the boy to me and ducks underwater. The gates open just as the water rises to neck level. I swim to the next set of stairs, check to see if the boy is okay, and then look for Jack. He is nowhere to be found. "Jack? Jack!" He surfaces, gasping for breath. _Oh, thank God!_

We head upstairs into the steward's passageway, but come across another dead end. Jack slams his shoulder against the door and it breaks. We are free! The tilt of the deck is a bit more pronounced now, but a steward is still persuading the first-class passengers around us that everything is fine. He spots us coming through the broken frame and starts to follow us, nagging about paying for the property we broke, how we can't go that way, blah blah…

"Shut up!"

_Jesus, that man is clueless to how much danger we're all in! Worrying about something that'll be at the bottom of the ocean in God knows how long!_

On the deck Officer Lightoller, I think his name is, is standing to our left directing women and children into a lifeboat. The cold Atlantic ocean is slowly but steadily growing closer to where he stands. Jack turns to me.

"Rose, Rose you gotta go with them. I'll find my way onto the boat. Don't worry, Rose."

But I refuse. "No, Jack. You are going first, or else I'm not going anywhere. That's the way it's going to be." He looks at me sternly, but I do not break my gaze. He sighs and turns. He makes his way to Lightoller, who lets him in, as a few other men who are holding children are let on in a lifeboat behind us. I move towards the boat and join Jack.

Everything looks great, except for whom else but Caledon Hockley shoves his way through the crowd with a kid in tow. Jack and I exchange a glance and he moves to the far side of the boat. Don't let him know you're here, the look said. I'll tell him you didn't make it.

I grab a shawl from the bottom of the boat and use it to hide my face. Cal climbs into the boat, but the water is rushing up too fast. The boat threatens to capsize. I hold on for dear life as Jack hands the boy and helps the other men trying to free the boat. We break off and start rowing away from the suction. When all is calm, Cal sits and glances over at Jack.

"You!" he spits in that all-too-familiar way. Jack does nothing but glare back, daring Cal to call him out on faking fatherhood. And Cal for once shuts his mouth. He can be condemned for the very same thing, and he knows it. I turn my back, and listen. I hear Cal whisper "Rose?", and Jack reply solemnly "No".

Then silence.

A part of me feels sorry for Cal; he loved me, after all. But another part of me reminds me he tried to kill us, and despite the fact he just saved a little girl's life, he probably only used to just to save his pure-blood ass. Jack did it to save me; he knew I wouldn't go anywhere without him. That's different than Cal's motivation. Jack isn't selfish. And I bet Cal won't even consider adopting the girl! Jack would, I would. The boy probably lost his father, just as the girl probably did too. Who could condemn the poor souls to a life of foster families, orphanages, and doubt as to where they came from? These kids deserve to know of their parents' fates. They deserve to be loved and cared for. Perhaps Jack would agree to adopting Cal's "child" too? I shall have to ask him.  
It's so quiet now.

Our lifeboat is gliding through the glassy waters following a boat with a green lantern. A row of lights can be seen at the horizon—a ship? Well, if it is we have at least four hours before reaching it.

Plenty of time to brood about Cal.

Plenty of time to freeze to death.

Plenty of time to forget about my family.

And plenty of time to think about my new one.


	2. Part Two

It takes my frozen eyes a few minutes to process what I am seeing. It's a ship, right alongside us. I can see her passengers peering over the railings at us. A net-like basket device is thrown at us. The weakest, me included, were pushed into the basket and lifted to the deck. After I was freed from it I was brought to a dining room. It was set up buffet-style, with tables in the middle and stations set up against the wall. There were stations for blankets, food, and brandy/cigars. I sit at the first table and wait for Jack. Cal is one of the first to enter after me. He must've been lifted in the basket with weak-looking women around him. But he didn't look weak at all! Some man he is.

I was surprised, the giddy jump my heart used to make when seeing his handsome face did not happen. That's a first! But I was only surprised, not disappointed. Over the past few hours I had slowly carved out the part of my heart that had been reserved for him. My suspicions on the lifeboat were confirmed when I noticed Cal was not carrying the girl. Knowing him, he probably left her on the lifeboat.

_Should I tell Jack?_

I make to get up from the table but a strict-looking officer named Stone pushed me gently back down into my seat. It was a good thing he did because a mob of survivors walked through the double doors right after. Jack was a part of them. He spotted me and walked over. To my delight, he had both children following him.

"Cal is a jerk," was his greeting to me, "He just handed her off to a passenger as soon as he stepped on board."

He walked over to the blanket table and got a couple for the children and for himself. I sneak a look at my ex-fiancée, who is smoking a cigar and accepting a brandy from a steward. He shrugs off the blanket around his shoulders and looks about the room. I turn back so he won't see me.

"May we keep them?"

Jack glances at the children, who are playing on the floor, and smiles.

* * * * * * * * * *

_We don't know their names! _An attendance list is being brought around, and the officer holding it is three tables away.

"Jack, what are their names?" The girl looks a bit like an Anna. The boy is harder to name. Neither of them speak English, and I doubt the names of the third-class passengers were accurately recorded anyway, so I suggest to Jack the names Anna for the girl and Erik for the boy. He considers it, and nods discreetly as the officer moves to our table.

"Names please?"

Jack points to each of us as he says our name. The officer jots them down, checks the spelling (he had to change "Eric" to "Erik") and moves on.

* * * * * * * * * *

"How innocent they are…" I whisper to Jack. The two children look as peaceful as sleeping cherubs. Their tiny chests move up and down in unison as they dream of pleasant times and happy things. "They probably don't even know the severity of what happened."

Jack kisses my hand. "Maybe that's best for them."

I close my eyes, a bit unnerved by the darkness. It reminds me too much of that night; that night with no stars, and the black water churning all about me, threatening to suck me down. I rest my head against Jack's shoulder and welcome sleep like an old friend.

* * * * * * * * * *

The compassion of the Carpathia's passengers and crew is unsurpassable. A woman gave me an extra dress to wear, and her daughter gave Anna her teddy bear. A male passenger gave Erik his sons' jacket, but since Erik wouldn't part with his (probably his fathers', it was much too big for him) we kept it in a duffel bag given to us. A steward even offered to shine Jack's shoes for free. We were all so touched by Captain Rostron's kindness and dedication to our safety, a makeshift trophy was made for him. Someone passed a spare lifejacket around and those who could sign it, did. Little Erik and Anna just scribbled on it. Tears of happiness fell from Captain Rostron's eyes when Maggie Brown presented it to him on behalf of everyone. He said it was his pleasure to have come to our rescue and he wishes the best for everyone. He also announced that tonight there will be a candlelit memorial service for all the lost. I consider Mother and Cal as part of them.

* * * * * * * * * *

The Statue of Liberty is a marvel, a wonder I will never tire of seeing. Just being around it has me in awe of its beauty. It's funny how a simple statue can instill hope into someone's heart.

"Jack, can we live in New Jersey?"

He gives me that cute confused look he tends to give me when I ask the impossible.

"Why not New York?"

I tell him it's because my mother will most likely live in New York and we can't risk running into her.

"Well, don't you want to become an actress? Why don't we move to California?"

Not my idea of great living, but I agree—on the stipulation that we travel back here every April __th. To pay homage to this site, you know?

"The Statue of Liberty? Why the Statue of Liberty?"

'Because __ nights ago I'd never thought I'd see it. And I don't mean as a free woman like now; I thought I'd never see it at all. And it means so much to me that we are seeing it now, together. And nothing, or no one, is going to stop us."

It's just like they say, 'You never know the worth of water until the well is dry.'


	3. Part Three

_4 years later._

"Mama!"

"What is it, darling?"

Anna runs into my embrace, her tearstained face burying into my shoulder.

"A few kids at school made fun of her." Erik picks up her bookbag, which she had flung off when running to me.

"Mama—they called me ugly and a freak! And Billie hit me. See?" she had a greenish bruise on her upper arm.

"Well, come on inside, honey. I'll fix that right up and make you some chocolate milk. You too, Erik. Okay?"

"Yay!" Anna skips into our one-story ranch, Erik on her heels.

It's funny how quickly children forget their troubles when promised something sweet.

*************************************************************************************

"Where's Papa?" Erik licks the milk mustache off his tiny face.

"Darling, you know perfectly well Papa is starting his new job today."

Erik hands me the empty glass. "But when is he coming home?"

"_Don't forget your lunch, dear." Jack kisses me on the cheek. _

"_How could I?" He laughs. "I'll be back at ten."_

"You'll be in bed, Erik. Papa will come in and kiss you goodnight."

"Okay, Mama." He gives me a tight hug. "Hey, Peter wanted to know if I can play over his house tonight."

"Until what time, honey? Are his parents going to feed you? I hope his parents are going to be there."

He laughs, a beautiful sound. Imagine if it had been silenced forever that night…

"Mama, you ask too many questions. Of course his parents are there. They invited the new kids' parents to dinner, and Peter doesn't want to be alone with him."

"There's a new kid in school?"

He nods. "Well I don't remember his last name, but his first name is Cal."

***********************************************************************************

I was never partial to loud noises, but a job is a job. And fortunately, my post is the farthest away from the Beast (what we call the large vat which churns the molten metal). I've just been promoted to junior steel-checker. All I have to do is make sure the parts have all the right holes and it's hard enough not to break. Simple enough; and it pays well. _Much better than my last job_.

"Attention employees!"

Joe's voice, high-pitched and nasal, echoes through the huge building. "The Co-owner of this company, Mr. Caledon Hockley, will be taking over the duties of Mr. Schumann for the remainder of the year. Mr. Hockley is expected to arrive any minute now; I expect everyone to be on their best behavior. And we all wish Mr. Schumann the speediest of recoveries."

My body feels like it's been hit by a train._ It_ _can't be. Not the same Caledon Hockley. Not here_.

*************************************************************************************

"Mr. Dawson." My supervisor calls me over to his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Lambeer?"

He shuffles his papers and clears his throat. "You heard the announcement about Mr. Hockley?"

I nod, and an uneasy feeling starts to grow in my stomach.

"Well, ah, your records say you are a, ah, survivor of the Titanic disaster. Am I correct?"

I nod again.

"And Mr. Hockley, ah, is also a survivor, if my information is correct. So I thought perhaps you knew him from that? I, as you know, work directly with Mr. Schumann's office, so it would be possible for me to set up a meeting between you two."

The uneasy feeling triples and I almost double over in pain. _Shit!_

"Uh, that's a, uh…interesting idea. But no, thank you. Me and Mr. Hockley were not acquainted on the ship. Thank you for the offer."

Well, then, perhaps you would like to be introduced to Mr. Hockley anyway? I'm sure you'll have tons to talk about. And it would perhaps be…of use…to have a friend with the stature in life that Mr. Hockley has."

My laugh, I notice, sounds more nervous than I would like to sound. "No .Thank you."

As I walk away, I feel my eyes tear up. _Just as soon as we were getting comfy…_

I feign illness and leave when an announcement is made that "Mr. Hockley as arrived and will be touring the premises."

*************************************************************************************

"So your name's Cal, hmm?'

He's the spitting image of his father, except his father has these cold, dead eyes that stare right through you.

"That's my father's name, too."

"I bet it is. You're a regular old mini-me, ain'tcha?" Peter claps Cal on the back.

"Yea, you're not so bad, you know?" I clap him on the same spot Peter did. Cal winces.

"Thanks guys. It's nice knowing I have friend here. I do miss New York though. I miss it terribly…."

I snap to attention. "New York? I go there every year. My parents go to see the Statue of Liberty. Dunno why…but they sure do seem to love it."

"Not my dad. He gets all depressed whenever we drive by it. I dunno why either."

"Hey! We should hang out at my house sometime. Our parents could talk about New York."

Cal brightens up and nods vigorously.

I smile. "I think we could be good friends, kiddo."


End file.
